


Shamchat - Gray/Juvia

by Joann



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joann/pseuds/Joann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was on Shamchat, a role playing website, and I decided to be Juvia Lockser and then I randomly stumbled upon a Gray. This is what we created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamchat - Gray/Juvia

**Author's Note:**

> I just copy and pasted so please ignore any spelling and grammar issues. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

 

This is a conversation between Gray Fullbuster and yourself, Juvia Lockser.

  
Juvia Lockser: GRAY!!!!!!!  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia was looking for you!!!!!  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia found you!!!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Ah.. hey Juvia  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia is so happy to see Gray-sama!!!  


  
Juvia Lockser: ... Why is Lucy-chan here?  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Natsu's here too. We're getting ready to leave on a job  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia will come too!!!!  


  
Juvia Lockser: (Cannot let rival alone with Gray-sama!!!)  


  
Gray Fullbuster: If you ask Erza yourself... im sure as hell not dealing with her. Natsu destroyed one of her cakes  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia is scared to go near Erza when she loses her cake...  


  
Juvia Lockser: But for Gray-sama I will do it!  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Goes towards the burning with anger Erza*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Uh Juvia i'd rather you didn't  


  
Gray Fullbuster: I don't want you getting hurt y'know  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Screeches to a stop*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Gray-sama doesn't want Juvia to get hurt?!?!  


  
Juvia Lockser: Gray loves Juvia!!!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: uh...  


  
Gray Fullbuster: hey wait!  


  
Juvia Lockser: Gray and Juvia will get married!!!  


  
Juvia Lockser: Gray and Juvia will have many kids!!!  


  
Juvia Lockser: Lucy-chan loses!!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Whoa Juvia slow down  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia understands. Juvia can wait till Gray-sama buys the ring.  


  
Juvia Lockser: Baka-Lucy thinking she can have Gray-sama. Gray-sama is Juvia's!!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *He walks over and puts his hands on her shoulder, waving a little back to Lucy and the others before walking towards the door and sighing* come on Juvia, lets go  


  
Juvia Lockser: EEEEPPPPP!!!!! Juvia is so excited to go anywhere with Gray-sama!!  


  
Juvia Lockser: (Gray is touching Juvia!!)  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he grumbled under his breath while walking* don't yell so much...  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia is so sorry for being loud. Don't be mad Gray-sama!! Juvia will do anything for Gray-sama!!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he smirked slightly and chuckled*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Does Gray-sama need anything from Juvia?!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Hrm? Uh... no it's fine  


  
Juvia Lockser: Will Gray-sama just walk with Juvia?  


  
Gray Fullbuster: If you want me to, i'll walk you home too  


  
Juvia Lockser: Gray-sama.... walk Juvia to Juvia's house.... Gray-sama at Juvia's.... house... YEEEESSSSSS!!!!!  


  
Juvia Lockser: Please.  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he put one hand in his pocket and held out the other*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia shrieks and then takes the hand tightly*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Her face is completely crimson*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he linked his fingers with hers and continued walking*  


  
Juvia Lockser: S..oo.. what was the.. uhh job that you were... Are going on, Gray-sama?  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Eh, it doesn't matter.  


  
Juvia Lockser: Gray-sama not going?  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Nah it's fine. If i went who would walk you home, hrm?  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia attempts to suppress a squeal and fails*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Gray-sama is choosing Juvia over job. Job with Lucy-chan?  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Why are you so worried about Lucy? She's got a thing for Natsu  


  
Juvia Lockser: ..Natsu-san... Why would she have thing for Natsu-san?  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Who knows *he shrugged, not really caring about the subject* More to the point, why do you have a thing for me?  


  
Juvia Lockser: BECAUSE GRAY-SAMA IS AMAZING!!!  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia was never accepted by anyone. Always seen as sad and dreary. Gray-Sama was the warmest anyone ever was to Juvia. Gray-sama is so caring and amazing!!!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Warmest? *he chuckled* pretty odd for an ice mage... but im glad i made you feel better  


  
Juvia Lockser: Gray-sama is so warm and loving!!!  


  
Juvia Lockser: Don't get Juvia wrong, Gray-sama is the coolest person Juvia knows!!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he slung his arm over her shoulders and smirked* So that's why, hrm?  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia's heart is beating so hard!!! Juvia doesn't know what to do! Juvia loves Gray for many reasons!!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Uh... Juvia...?  


  
Juvia Lockser: Yes, Gray-Sama?  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Where do you live anyway? I walked us to my place by accident... guess i wasn't paying attention  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia lives in the house next to Gray-sama! Juvia didn't want to be separated from Gray-sama!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Wait seriously? *he looked at her in slight shock before going into the apartments*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Did Juvia say something wrong? *She rushes after him.*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: No, just surprised me *he smirked to her before blushing slightly*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia is so happy!! Will Gray-sama come to Juvia's apartment? Juvia was just introduced to Netflix by Lucy-chan. Would Gray-sama enjoy some Netflix and Chill?  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he blushed a deep red* J-juvia! Y-you know what that means right?!  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia thinks Gray-sama chills wherever he goes! Does Gray-sama not like Netflix?  


  
Gray Fullbuster: J-juvia... *he whispers and explanation to netlix and chill*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia's face goes bright red*  


  
Juvia Lockser: If Gray wants to Juvia can Netflix and Chill every night...  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *his faced turned a deep red as he looked at her in shock*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia wants to do everything with Gray. Whether it's actually watching Netflix or Netflix and Chill orjust chilling.  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he looked to the floor before sighing and taking hold of her wrists, pushing her back against a wall lightly and holding her arms over her head while leaning down to be face to face with her* close your eyes..  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia's heart is pounding again!!!  


  
Juvia Lockser: I trust you Gray-sama. *Juvia closes her eye*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he smiled then kissed her lightly*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia melts into the kiss and against Gray*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia wants another!!!!!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he chuckled and let go of her wrists, going to his room and opening the door* come on then  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia follows Gray closely and can't keep the massive grin off her face*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Anything for Gray-sama!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he closed the door behind her* make yourself at home *he took off his shoes and went to find a shirt to put on. having lost it somewhere*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia takes off her shoes* Juvia loves Gray-sama's place. It is so comfortable.  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Glad to hear it, want a drink or anything?  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia is fine with whatever is easiest for Gray-sama!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he shrugged and sat on the couch*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia scoots closer and closer to Gray*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he sighed and pulled her onto his lap*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia squeaks and blushes. She then hides her face in his should and whimpers" Gray-sama!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Hrm? Are you uncomfortable?  


  
Juvia Lockser: HMMhmm! YES!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he moved her off of his lap* s-sorry...  


  
Juvia Lockser: I-I--I.... I love being with Gray-sama, but I...I I want to see Gray-sama! *She climbs back onto his lap straddling his thighs*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he blushed deeply* hey, if you're not comfortable with it then you don't have to sit there  


  
Juvia Lockser: NO! I don't want to move. Is Gray-sama not comfortable? Is Gray-sama asking because Gray-sama isn't comfortable?  


  
Gray Fullbuster: No im fine, you just weren't comfortable before so i thought i'd ask *he shrugged and casually put his hands on her hips*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Juvia just was a little surprised. Juvia has nowhere she would rather be. ((Also Juvia should read more carefully and not think uncomfortable as comfortable))  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Hey, Juvia? *he smirked and cupped her cheek gently*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Yes, Gray-sama? *She looks deep into his eyes*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he leaned in and kissed her deeper than before while pulling her a little closer*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *She melts against him and kisses back, her hands slide up his bare chest*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he nipped her bottom lip slightly then licked along it*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *She shivers in response and presses her body against his*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he put his arms around her waist and slowly pulled away*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Gray-sama! *She says, breathless*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Her hands slide up into her hair*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *his  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he smiled to her and leaned into her hand slightly*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *She smiles back and slides one hand down his back*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *She leans in and kisses him back*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he kisses her again, slowly laying back on the couch and pulling her with him*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *She spreads her knees to either side of him, letting his body push her shirt up*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he moved his hands down and let them rest on her ass as he pulled away from her lips and nipped down her neck*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia gasps and rest her head on Gray's shoulder. She can't help but push into his hands and she slides one of hers down his chest*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he slid a hand up her back and under her shirt*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Her hand dips into his pants*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he gasped lightly then pulled her shirt off and unclipped her bra*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down with his underpants*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he pulled her bra off and pushed his hands into her panties*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia grounds down on his hand while grabbing his cock and beginning to stroke*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he ripped her panties and skirt off her and pushed her legs open a little more, rubbing a finger around her clit slowly*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *She shutters as she starts to speed up her strokes*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he pulled her up slightly and licked over one of her nipples*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *She groans loudly and grips his shoulders*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he sat up and bit down, pinching her other nipple with his free hand while slowly pushing a finger into her*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia grounds down onto the fingers and moans*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Oh Gray! Juvia wants Gray in her!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he blushed deeply then pushed her onto her back and looked down at her* you sure?  


  
Juvia Lockser: Yes! Juvia wants Gray so badly!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he rubbed his tip against the hole* first time...?  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia blushes deeply and nods* Juvia has never wanted anyone and now Juvia doesn't want anyone else.  


  
Gray Fullbuster: I'll be gentle then *he leaned down and kissed her while slowly pushing into her*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia shivers and gasps* Please! More, Please! Gray!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he gripped her hips and pushed into her roughly, letting out a grunt*  


  
Juvia Lockser: AAh! *Juvia throughs her head back* Gray! Gray!  


  
Juvia Lockser: *She slowly pulls her hips up and then lets gravity pull her back down*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he pulled her into his thrusts as he moved harder than before, groaning out her name under his breath*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia meets him thrust for thrust as they slowly increase their speed*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he kissed her passionately and pinched her clit while moving slower but harder*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia gasps with every thrust* I feel Gray so deeply!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: S-shit~ *he moaned out and panted softly*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia grinds down onto Gray* Gray!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: Juvia~  


  
Juvia Lockser: Is Gray close?  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he chuckled and nodded* yeah, are you?  


  
Juvia Lockser: Yes! *She moans*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *He pulled out of her and pushed her onto her hands and knees before thrusting back into her roughly*  


  
Juvia Lockser: Gray! Gray! *She pushes back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: * he put an arm around her, pinching and rubbing her clit and her nipple while moving in her, panting and moaning lightly* F-fuck~ Juvia~ Cum with me  


  
Juvia Lockser: Yes! YES! I'm so close! *She gives one last gasp as comes and her muscles clench down on him* Gray!  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he moaned out as he came in her* Juvia!  


  
Juvia Lockser: *She collapses on the coach with Gray on top of her*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: *he panted softly while lifting her and carrying her to his room. climbing into the bed with her and slowly pulling out*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *She snuggles close to him* This is so perfect. Juvia is so happy.  


  
Gray Fullbuster: I am too *he held her close and kissed her forehead*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *Juvia smiles, contentedly, as her eyes start to feel heavier and heavier*  


  
Juvia Lockser: *She soon drifts asleep*  


  
Gray Fullbuster: He cuddled her close and smiles, falling asleep after her *  



End file.
